Spies Don't Know Everything
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: Cammie Morgan has gotten herself into more boy trouble. What happens when she finds out that boy has a little secret of his own? R&R PLEASE! Rated T just in case! :  I usually forget disclaimers so I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series Ally Carter does!
1. This Again

**A/n: NEW STORY! Wee third Gallagher Girls story! I'm pretty proud of myself lolz. Well this one is when Cammie's still in Gallagher with her hommies! Let's get this party started XD**

**(CPOV)**

Bex, Macey, Liz and I were out in town on a mission for cove ops. Our mission was to track down a teacher from Gallagher while they are in cover. Easy enough. Not. We all had split up. Liz was running coms, Macey was scoping the area with Bex and I. I was closer to where the said subject was since "I wouldn't get caught" as Bex had said.

I was walking toward where our subject was when I ran right into a guy. He was cute. No scratch that he was practically gorgeous. He had chestnut hair and green eyes that you could stare into for days. Which I'm pretty sure I would have done if he didn't say something first.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Drake you?"

"Uhm… Jessie. My names Jessie" I said quickly. Never give out your name. One rule of being a spy.

"Come on Cammie let's not get caught up in some honey pot we have a _mission_ to complete!" I heard Bex say in the coms.

"I have to go Drake I'm sorry… I'll see you around though!" I said starting to jog away. This is like Josh all over again. He'll be different though. I just know it.

"Eyeball spotted chameleon" Macey said.

"On my way" I said going up to a man who had a slight blue rim around his iris showing that he had contacts on and there was a wig on that only a spy could detect.

"You've been compromised" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Nice job Morgan you and your team may report back to the van" he said and I just nodded and turned my coms off. Another mission completed!

But… I couldn't go back to the van of course. I'm Cammie Morgan nothing goes as planned.

"Hey Jessie, didn't expect to see you again so soon" none other than Drake said smirking at me. Wow. Hot smirk. I hope I didn't just say that out loud.

"Drake hey, we meet again I see."

"I guess we do" he said. This guy is more mysterious than I can-

"Cammie! Way to turn your coms off! Come back to the van no-" Macey was saying something but I pretended to tuck my hair behind my ear turning if off… for real this time.

"You want to go out sometime?" he asked simply.

"Well I'm not so sure…"

"Come on Jess let's have a go at it. Sunday, ice-cream?"

"I-"

"Please?" he said turning those green eyes on me smirk still in place. Why does he have to do this? Those darn eyes!

"Okay. Fine I'll be there" I said rolling my eyes while he just smiled victoriously.

"I have to go though now really I do. I guess I'll see you on Sunday."

"You will."

"Bye!" I called sprinting to the van to get there on time.

"You made it Morgan with 17 seconds to spare. Nice timing" Mr. Solomon said. I just grinned and when I went to go sit with Macey, Bex, and Liz they all looked at each other nodded and Macey gave me a look that said "we'll talk later". I may be a spy in training and all but… that scares me. A lot.

**A/n: Sorry the first chapters **_**so**_** short! I'll try really hard to make the next one longer! **** Thanks for reading! Oh and ideas please! XD**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	2. Great Escape

**A/n: New chapter! Wee let's go people! Trying to make this one longer! BUT shout-outs to my first reviewers! **

**gallagherspygirl:**** Hmm maybe maybe not…. (yeah it is lolz XD shh don't tell anyone!)**

**isaidlalala:**** glad you loved it XD **

**GallagherGirl573:**** Well of course I'm writing more! couldn't just leave you all with that crap chapter ^.^**

**:**** Yeahh short and crappy XD okay I'm leading you to what's going to happen!**

**(CPOV)**

As soon as we got back to the room the girls start interrogating me of course.

"CAMMIE! Who were you talking to?"

"Just a guy… it's no big deal…" I tried to make it sound like it was nothing. It almost worked on Liz, but Bex and Macey weren't having it.

"What did he look like?"

"What did he say?"

"Who spoke first?"

"Why did you guys start talking in the first place?"

"WHY did you turn off your coms?"

"CHILL! Okay he had chestnut hair, tall, amazing green eyes, and just gorgeous. I ran into him going to meet your subject and he said "Hey sorry didn't see you there. I'm Drake, you?", so I said "Jessie, my names Jessie" I told him I had to go so I left after Bex so kindly reminded me that we were on a mission."

"There's more Cameron! We heard you on the coms!"

"Right… well after I was going back to the van I ran into him again and he asked me out…"

"You said yes didn't you?"

"Well…."

"When is it?"

"Where is it?"

"Sunday ice-cream parlor."

"Hope Dillon and Josh aren't there…." Liz said. Then I realized this is almost like last time when Macey helped up as long as I helped her move up with us. She would be pretending to read her teen vogue but really working on her chemistry.

"Don't worry if they are…. I'm sure Cammie can kick their butts."

"But… I told Drake that my names Jessie… Josh and Dillon think my names Cammie, er well know my names Cammie."

"You're the Chameleon… so to some other part of town. Plus we weren't even in Roseville during that mission, we were in DC" Bex said reassuringly. And well… that helped A LOT.

"Right" I said before leaning back on my bed and falling asleep.

It's town day and my date day. This time I didn't have to sneak out… well techinally. I have to sneak out of Roseville though, Drake and I are meeting at this place called Yogi berry **(Omg I live in DC for real and that place is like AMAZING! They have THE best frozen yogurt!)** and do I not only have to find where it is I have to get there on time. Liz got me a map in no time and Bex helped me slip away so I could start to set off. I was there in no time and when I got there Drake was standing there and smirking.

"So you actually came" he said.

"Did you not think I was going to?"

"Well I hoped you would."

"Here I am!" I said and he chuckled.

We ordered and sat down at one of the tables.

"Did you just move around here Jess?"

"Well I don't live around here I live in Virginia" not a lie. Just… not detailed.

"Cool where do you go to school? I go to Landon around here" **(BAHAHAH! For my buds who know about Landon school shouldn't Zach go there? He would fit in PERFECTLY! Lol sorry everyone! Moving on with the story!)**

"Never heard of it" I said blushing. Well I really haven't. I guess they don't have a bad past with spies then. "I'm homeschooled" I said with a shrug.

"Wow never met anyone who was homeschooled."

"Get that a lot. I know it's different"

"It's cool I like different" he said looking at me with that smirk. I wish I could melt. We just stared at each other for 34 seconds before he started leaning in before breaking eye contact and then he kissed me! HE KISSED ME! It was amazing. There are no words that even I can use to explain it. The kiss was perfect. He placed on hand on my face and I put on hand on his shoulder and we just _kissed_ for 1 minute and 13 seconds before pulling away. Then I was blushing and he was smirking (of course) before he was the first to speak.

"It's getting late" he said and I knew he was telling the truth because I could see the white bubbled walls change color.

"Yeah I really should be getting home. I'll see you around?" I said.

"Of course" he said smirking. "You want a ride or anything?" he said as we walked out.

"No it's fine really."

"You sure? Come on it won't be any trouble."

"No really it's fine. I'll see you later Drake!" I said running off.

"Later Jess!" I heard in the distance as I rushed to get back to get back to Roseville hopefully on time.

I got back a lot faster then I got to DC and I was on time thank goodness we only had 1 minute and 57 seconds left before we had to get back in the van so while Bex, Liz, Macey and I were jogging back we Bex was abusing me if I didn't awnser Macey's questions fast enough and Liz was making sure we didn't stop and we made it in time.

"Cammie what happened?" Liz squeeled while Bex and Macey were staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Nothing… we went to get ice-cream and talked."

"Then what did you talk about?" Macey asked knowing I wasn't tell her the whole truth.

"We talked about stuff… you guys it wasn't that interesting…"

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Tell us what happened!" Bex said looking like she was about to punch me. That made me speak.

"Okay okay! I'll spill! We went and we were talking about where we lived and what schools we went to and then…" I drifted off.

"_Cammi_" Liz said not being able to take the anticipation.

"WE KISSED" I whisper yelled to my three best friends.

"OMG!"

"Go Cammie!"

"What was it like?" Macey asked of course wanting to get everything detail.

"It was… amazing you guys have _no_ idea! It was like Josh times 10" I said (and I'm pretty sure there was a dreamy sigh at the end).

"Well, well then looks like our little girl is growing up" Macey said with a grin on her face while Bex Liz and I laughed. I love my friends.

**A/n: Does this chapter make up for the last one? I sure hope it does! I TRIED! **** please review! Update soon please!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	3. Not So Sure

**A/n: HOWDY! Ughery these chapters are taking a lot out of me! lol everytime I update I throw a mini party for myself! Well I hope you throw a mini party when you see I've updated! (well not really but if you do… review and tell me! That would me be SUPER happy!) Okay story time children! Gather around!**

Once upon a time there was a spy. Her name was Cameron Ann Morgan aka the Chameleon. She had the best friends a girl could ask for. One was her personal body guard Bex, another was her brain Liz, and there was also her guide to boys Macey. She had a lot of issued with boys, and I mean A LOT. First she dated a civilian named Josh who had a jerk of a best friend named Dillon and a friend named Deedee who was so sweet she was hard to hate (trust me Cammie tried!). Now again on a mission she met a guy who's eyes could make her melt named Drake. He was amazing. He was more than Josh. She could feel it. Even though it would never work out between then she really liked him. It will work. Cameron Ann Morgan swore that it would work out with him.

**(CPOV)**

"Cammie come on don't do this again! It's not going to work! He's a _civilian_ and you're a _spy_. The worlds don't mix!" Bex said while jumping up and down on her bed. I know don't ask.

"Well _Rebecca_ it'll work! I'll make sure it does" I said with an evil grin on my face while Bex glared at me using her full name.

"When's the date?" Macey asked not once looking up from her magazine.

"Tomorrow at six. I-"

"Yeah, yeah you need us to make sure no one catches you in your little act" she said still reading.

"I wasn't going to say that… I can make it out on my own I did it before!" I protested but Macey just ignored me.

"I can hack into the camera system Cam to make sure no one sees you if you want!" Liz said while typing away on her laptop no doubt hacking into the CIA… or at least something like that.

"One rule Cammie."

"What Macey?"

"You have to let me dress you and Liz and Bex help" She said looking me in the eye with an evil grin on her face.

"YEAH!" Bex said going up and down and up and down.

"Fine" I said with a sigh of defeat.

"Great then!" Macey said rubbing her hands together heading to the huge closet of hers.

"It's not until tomorrow."

"I know… it's best to be prepared though."

"Whatever" I muttered while she and Bex laughed. Liz probably would have if she weren't busy being a mad woman over on her laptop. I don't even want to know what she's doing with the look she has on her face. I just sat on my bed like a good little girl while Macey would pick stuff up and Bex would state her opinion.

"Oh dear I'm scared" I said quietly to myself. Or so I thought. Macey said whipped around and glared at me before going in her closet and getting out… the weapon. _Heels_. She got out heels! SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!.

"NO MACEY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WEAR THEM!"

"NOPE! I heard you Cameron and you're going to wear them!"

"Ohhh point for Macey!"

"Hush is Baxter!"

"I'm not the one wearing heels Morgan!"

"Mchenry! Please no don't do this to me!"

"Sorry Morgan! You shouldn't have said that-"

"Sutton is trying to WORK here!" Liz shouted and we all shut up looked at each other and started laughing really hard. After a while of laughing Bex and Macey kept trying to kill me while Liz went back to "work" and I just sat there watching my fate be set. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to wear a dress too. I hate my friends.

"WAKE UP CAMERON! IT'S MORNING!"

"Tell it to go away!" I mumbled.

"GET YOU'RE BUTT _UP_"

"No."

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'LL POOR ICE COLD WATER ON YOU AND PUT YOU IN THE BAXTER CHOKEHOLD!" that got me up.

"I'M UP!" I said instantly sitting up in bed.

"Great go take a shower and up this on" Macey said throwing my uniform and me while she got the makeup ready. Joy.

When I got out the shower hair dry and dressed Macey got to work on my makeup and Bex did my hair. I looked pretty good actually. We then set out to breakfast and talked but of course Tina can't go a day without harassing us.

"Cammie! Is it true that you're dating another civilian?"

"Tina! It _is_ true that if you don't just walk away right now I'll make sure that you're my partner for P.E." Bex said while giving her a death glare and she just walked away while Macey, Liz and I chuckled.

"I love that girl she's my sister but…. she can be such a bloody pain!"

"Agreed" we all said before we finished eating. The day passed in a blur other than when Bex and I got in trouble with Madam Debone after we were passing notes and then burst out laughing. It's not lady like to do that I guess… lesson learned. Not. We'll probably do it again anyway. After a day of long classes Liz finished her homework in record time then I finished and joined her then Bex and Macey wasn't that far behind. Watched as Liz was creating some time of drug to erase and memory from any time depending on the amount you drank. Remind me not to drink anything Liz gave me.

"OMG! Cammie go! Shower now!" Macey said pushing me to the bathroom while she ordered Bex and Liz around.

"Liz go get accessories! Bex plug in the hair straitner!" and I could hear the russling around after I got dressed and was blow drying my hair.

"NO TIME CAMMIE! I'll do it you take _forever_" Macey said rushing on the room dragging me to the chair or doom (insert creepy movie here).

After Macey harassing my face and Bex pulling on my hair I got a cute silver necklace and three silver bangles a cute light green skirt, and a white shirt tucked in with white sandals. I was going to have to sprint out of here.

"Ah, ah, ah Morgan! Bex is going to bust out of here with you and drive! Can't ruin your makeup running!" Macey said with a grin and I groaned. Bex driving was _really_ scary.

"Let's go Cammie!" Bex said dragging me out through secret passageways I had showed her and into a car that had somehow gotten out front. We hopped in and she sped away. I just hope no one saw us.

"Cammie listen here and listen good! I'm going to meet you here in 1 hours and 30 minutes sharp! If you're not here you're running back, and in the morning you _better_ not put up a fight when we wake you up! Understood?"

"Yes mother" I said rolling my eyes and stepping out the car.

"Wait!" she said reaching over and 'fixing' my hair.

"Okay, you look great! Rememb-"

"I know, I know 1 hour 30 minutes sharp blah blah I'll be here!" I said jogging off to the part Drake said he would meet me at.

"Hey Jessie" he said with that smirk on his face.

"Hi Drake" I said as he pulled me into a hug with that smirk on his face. I'm hugging him. Yay!

"Ready?" he said holding his hand out and I took it. We walked around and talked. I was sure not to mention a cat named Suzie this time though. I told him about my dad (not that he went MIA or anything but that he was dead… which I'm sure he's not.. I guess.. I'm not really sure anymore… I- not the point) and that my mom was the one who home schooled me (not a _total _lie). He told me how his parents died and he lives with his Uncle here. But I could tell he was lying about some things. I just knew it. But I didn't understand why. Sure I was lying too but… I'm a freaking _spy_. lying is what I do. He kissed me again (_yay again!_) and then I had to run off to meet Bex. It had been 1 hour and 20 minutes and she was there examining her nails.

"Good you made it Cammie! I hoped you would. Sooo what happened one your hot date?"

"Well we kissed again and we just... talked. It was nice" I said smiling blissfully.

"Aww how cute. Our little Cammie is growing up. Hear that Macey?"

"Macey? But she-. OMG YOU HAVE A COMS?"

"Chill it's just Macey and Liz they'd find out anyway" she said. And she had a point. Ugh Bex always had a point.

"True…"

"Plus this way you only have to tell it once and you can tell us while nothing else is going on!"

"Yeah well.. I think there's something going on with him. The boy has secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I could catch him in a lie. I mean he almost covered them up I guess but… I don't know… somethings just… off."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Not a clue."

"Ugh he's going to be harder to crack then Josh." And of course… Macey was right. We were talking boys here though… of course she was.

**A/n: How was this chapter? Tried to make it nice and long! Next chapter we get a nice little shocker! **** hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	4. Holy Chameleon

**A/n: HEYYYY EVERYONE! NEW CHAPTER HERE! Got some drama going on! But of course we have to have our shout-outs first! **

**TennisFreakLovedGaleHatesMJ:**** I LOVE YOU! XD I already told you how much though ;)**

**Gallagherspygirl:** **Hmmm keep on reading and you'll find out won't you! :p**

**Nowwww it'ssssss…. CHAPTER TIME!**

**(CPOV)**

There's something weird about him. Drake. He's just not… well he's not _normal_. He's off. I'm not saying he's some gang banger or anything. Just not… a civilian. WOAH! What if he's not a civilian? Than what is he? A spy? No. He's not a spy he's not-. Well maybe he is. I let out a loud sigh of frustration flopping down on my pillow.

"Woah Cam what's up?"

"It's Drake" Bex said with a proud grin on her face.

"Yeah him…"

"I told you not to mess with the civilians" Macey said reorganizing her closet full of designer clothes.

"That's the problem!"

"We know! Don't mess wi-"

"No that's not what she's saying Macey. You have to look in the text not at it. Don't just hear to her words but actually listen to them. Cammie's no-"

"Liz, sweet I love you but you have to speak English here" Macey said looking exhausted from what Liz was trying to say.

"What I'm getting at here is that Cammie's not sure if he's necessarily a civilian or... something else."

"We're going in town. 2 hours. Relax while you can ladies we're going to try and catch our Drake out and about!" Macey said throwing things around in her closet that she _just_ organized. I don't get that girl.

"No-no-no-no-NO!"

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-YES!" They said before dragging me into doom. It took us all 1 hour 16 minutes to get ready (would have probably been faster if I didn't put up such a fight) and then 48 minutes flat to get to DC. When we got there we just started walking around where our mission was, the place where I first say Drake. Macey was walking ahead of us when she saw our 'target' and bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention!" She said.

"Sarah! Watch where you're going I- oh hey Drake" I said smiling at him like I totally didn't expect to see him there. What a lie.

"Hey Jess! What are you doing around here?" he said.

"Just walking around and stuff. Oh these are my friends Sarah, Kim, and Maddie" I said pointing to Macey, Bex then Liz keeping our cover.

"Well hi, these are my friends Lucas, and Wyatt" he said pointing to one boy with black here and chocolate brown eyes about 5'10 average size, and another who looked… well extremely hot with brown hair and hazel eyes, height about 6'1 or so. Just a guess.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said smiling. They all said brief "you too"s before it got awkward. _Really_ awkward. But in the time I was able to actually study drake. He was wearing contacts. I'm not sure what color his eyes really are but they aren't green. Plus he died his hair there was about 1/16 of an inch of blonde hair showing at his roots. How did I not notice this? Once again a guy have totally messed with my spy skills. I need to stop letting this happen.

"Well we should get going Jessie! Much more to explore" Bex so kindly said sick of the awkward shuffling that had been going on for 4 seconds. What? When you're a spy standing around isn't something that's very comfortable.

"Oh! You're right Kim. Well it's nice seeing you again Drake! Bye!" I said turning to leave with my girls behind me.

"See ya Jess" he called before I heard his footsteps get farther and farther away.

After we had discussed "Drake" we all agreed that boy was _not_ a civilian. But since I wasn't in a cover he probably thought I was. Sucks. I should break up with him. Like not. But… now that I know he's a spy… it doesn't seem to wrong. Well he might not be a spy, he could just be hiding or something. But maybe he just doesn't like his hair and eye color! Therefore he wears contacts and died his hair.

"Sorry Cam, that boys something odd" Macey said sitting on her bed.

"I know… why does this always happen to me?"

"For being a chameleon guys sure do notice you!" Bex said and I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut it Rebecca."

"You want to take this outside Cameron?" she said and we started laughing. We heard shuffling in the halls and doors opening and we knew it was dinner time. We all went out in our uniforms and sat at our table as usual. Only something that wasn't normal was that my mom was at the podium. Something's going to happen.

"Hello girls. I would like to tell you that we're going to have some guest for the rest of the semester. It's a spy school just like Gallagher Academy. Only for boys. Please welcome the Blackthorne Institute" my mom said and right on cue 15 boys started walking in. At our Academy. Boys. Here. _Woah_. Then I saw a boy who looked just like…. Drake. It's him! HE IS A SPY!

He walked closer to us and smirked. That smirk… only… it's really hot. His green eyes have so many secrets behind them, and his hair… I just want to run up and run my fingers through his hair. This boy looked like Drake, but definitely wasn't him. He was someone else. Just one glance and I could tell that he was a mystery. A mystery that I was going to solve. SO what? I've said that I wasn't going to give up on Drake. But that doesn't matter now. This guy…. well he did. He mattered a lot.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me.

"Hi?" shoot! That sounded like a question!

"Zach. I'm guessing you're Cameron Morgan the famous Chameleon?" he said with this I-know-more-than-you-think smirk. I just looked _into_ his eyes. and nodded.

"The one and only."

"I'm guessing you've heard things about me?" He said with a smirk.

"Not a thing" I said before Tina came over and started talking his ear off. That girl is just… something else.

"Looks like Cammie's got two hotties" Macey whispered in my ear.

"Nope. He's an arrogant jerk."

"A hot arrogant jerk" she said with a grin and I just rolled my eyes. That girl- OW! I felt someone kick me from under the table and it just _had_ to be Bex from the pain level. I shot her a look that said _what?_ and then she gave me another that said _look! hot guy talking to moi!_ we continued to have a conversation only using our eyes, and if I wasn't paying attention my shin and Bex's foot that went something like this.

_He's so bloody hot Cam!_

_I see that _(insert kick here)

_and he's nice!_

_I SEE THAT!_

_I don't know what to say!_

_I see that too… (_insert another kick there (this one being because I didn't give her the reaction she wanted))

_you're useless you know that?_

_I see that_

_UGH! you're so furstraiting!_

_I see….._

_Whatever_

She said before… you guessed it kicking me. But this time _really_ hard and I let out a slight grunt in pain.

"What's the matter the Gallagher Girl hurt herself?"

"Not probably her abusive roommate hurt her" Macey said shooting daggers at Bex while I gave Zach a look that would kill him if looks _could_ kill (by the way Dr. Fibbs is still working on that looks-can-kill devise).

The rest of dinner went by with Bex flirting with that "bloody hot" guy, whose name is Grant, and him flirting back. Liz talking to this guy named Jonas who… well who's pretty much perfect for her. And of course Zach getting on my nerves beyond belief. This is going to be _SUCH _a long semester.

**A/n: HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME REVIEW FASTER! **


	5. AN SORRY GUYS!

**Okay! So if you guys haven't noticed this story BLOWS and it's over! Sorry if you really liked it! If you do want me to continue though just review or PM me some ideas and I'll get working! At the moment I have NO idea what to write which is why nothing has been happening. Also if you just want to take the story over it's fine by me just PM me and tell me so I know! Okay I apologize that this isn't a chapter! I hate when that happens but I tried to write something and just ughery! Okay thanks to the people who have reviewed and stuff it means a lot! :)**

**~Ali**


	6. Update

Hi. So uhm...not to be totally annoying but I did just put up a new story so if you guys are interested in reading it it's on my page. Through the years (nervous laughter) I know I left like ages ago...but yeah. This story is kinda like Friends Forever. So...yeah. If you wanna go check that out...that's a thing...

AND I'M SO SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU GUYS I STILL REALLY DO LOVE YOU!

Okay...bye. Check it out? :)

Oh and I changed my name...(clearly) I am no longer PreppyEmoGirl but ForeverBornBackwards. So yep...that's something.

I'll leave now.

Bye!

-Ali


End file.
